dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:ConfessorHaag
My Pages: user page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, ConfessorHaag! Thanks for your edit to the Roh Kar page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Mrblonde267 (Talk) 16:54, September 24, 2009 ---- 'Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Naming conventions Lots of characters can have multiple different names over the years. Some like Kal-El and Bruce Wayne stay as just Superman or Batman, but then you've got people like Hal Jordan (Green Lantern, Parallax, Spectre) and Dick Grayson (Robin, Nightwing, Batman), who have had multiple hero names over the years. Currently, we do have a situation where some of the more "prominent" individuals are going under an older style (Superman (Clark Kent), Batman (Bruce Wayne) and Wonder Woman (Diana)) but these are for goggle search reasons and the vast majority of characters are still kept under the standard format. -- SFH 22:06, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :You look in need of help. We appreciate your recent contributions, but there are some policies that you should be aware of on moving pages. Because all of our templates connect to one another, and so when a page like Kell Mossa (Pre-Crisis) is moved, we lose everything in Category:Kell Mossa (Pre-Crisis)/Appearances, and it gets confusing. Especially for the bigger characters. Pariah is a weird example because his Pre-Crisis origins are a little bit hectic. Before making moves in the future, would you mind bringing it up on the talk page before doing anything? Just so a staff member can look over it, and if something needs to be moved, we usually handle it with a bot. It's a lot less work that way. It's good to be bold... but it's also always okay to ask an admin if you have any questions. We love to see people getting actively involved in the site, and we're here to be as helpful as we can. ::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 22:25, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Billy-Thanks for the info. To be honest, I had no idea how to contact any admin people. I'd like to say thanks to everyone for being understanding on dealing with a newbie.ConfessorHaag 22:36, September 25, 2009 (UTC)Confessor (Steve) Haag ::If you have any more questions about our policies, there's usually somebody happy to help in the IRC Chatroom. :::- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 16:54, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Pariah We usually don't use 'Pre-Crisis' or 'Post-Crisis' as reality designations, because they're very vague terms. We try to be more specific, which is why we don't have, say Bruce Wayne (Pre-Crisis), we have Bruce Wayne (Earth-One). Pariah is an exceptional case, and I believe he's the only time we use that naming on the entire site. He is very specifically a left-over from the Pre-Crisis Multiverse, origins without which his character doesn't really make any sense. Although he has made Post-Crisis appearances, that is not his home reality. So, calling him Kell Mossa (Post-Crisis) (which makes it seem as if he specifically comes from after the Crisis) wouldn't make sense. Beyond that, moving the page orphans all of the subpages and subcategories that correlate to a specific pagename. There's a method to our madness. We don't actually know what the name of the place he came from was, otherwise we would use that, as we do for everybody else. You're doing a lot of great work here on the site, I appreciate your contributions, and I appreciate that you're being bold. I'm just letting you know that although they seem complex, we have policies for well-thought-out reasons, and without them the site starts to fall into actual chaos. I love to see new editors who are working seriously, and thinking about things, we don't get that often enough... but it wouldn't hurt to be a little bit more communicative before changing some of the bigger things. Just use the talk pages, and any of us would be happy to give an opinion at any time. Keep up the good work, Steve. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 01:28, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Billy, I appreciate the feedback, I really do, but to be honest I was hoping to use the DC Database for research in putting together a pre-crisis Who's Who for my own use (for a story I am in the process of writing), but between the use of the civilian names for the characters and the mixture of Earth-One and New Earth, etc., I can't make sense of the designations in a way that's beneficial to me. And that's okay; if what you are doing works for you and for the others who contribute to the DCCD, then by all means you should keep using it. It's just not really working for me, for the most part. I will probably still contribute, but I'd just as soon set up a website for myself where the characters and the catagories are set up in a way that is less confusing for me. I guess I have to blame my background in English and journalism for the way I have tried to do things "my way." I'll still be around, just not as much. ConfessorHaag 18:15, September 28, 2009 (UTC)Steve Haag